


Love and Respect

by TheEloquentDecadent



Series: Blown Up on Landing [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Open Relationships, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is back on base, and he just wants to spend time with his General.</p><p>...<br/><i>He's on his knees in front of her chair the moment the refresher door swishes shut, hair still damp as she winds her fingers into it.</i><br/><i>"We're equals here," Leia murmurs, tugging gently. "Do you want me?"</i><br/><i>"Yes," Poe rasps, soot and arousal catching in his throat. "Yes, please."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Respect

Poe hasn't been on base ten minutes before the call comes.

"The General asked to see you," Snap says, tossing a rag at him. "Wipe some of the soot off, you look like you ate out an exhaust pipe or some shit."

Poe runs the rag over his face as he heads through the warren of hallways down to Command. General Organa is in the situation room, watching their latest maneuvers on the holotank.

"Dameron," she acknowledges without looking over at him. "Briefing in five."

"Yes, General," Poe says automatically.

There's a tightness in her stance that wasn't there when Red squad left, a solemnity in her brow beyond her usual no-nonsense demeanor. Like his mother said, you don't have to be Force sensitive to read people, just observant.

"After the debrief, we have some things to discuss."

"Yes, General."

She looks over at him then, softening minutely.

"And Dameron? Congratulations on not blowing up on the landing. From what I've heard so far, it was a near thing."

Poe runs a hand through his hair casually, coughing when it stirs up dust.

"Thank you, General. I do my best."

…

He's on his knees in front of her chair the moment the refresher door swishes shut, hair still damp as she winds her fingers into it.

"We're equals here," Leia murmurs, tugging gently. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," Poe rasps, soot and arousal catching in his throat. "Yes, _please_."

Leia cards her fingers through his hair, nails scratching against his scalp. He shivers, melting into her grasp.

(She's still in dress uniform from some ceremony, and Poe always loves it when she wears her uniform with him.)

"How long has it been?" she asks softly. Her hand slides to the base of his neck.

"S-six weeks," Poe says. "Two on the rescue mission, a week here while you were at the Capitol, and three weeks on this mission."

"Did Pava not take you down?" Leia asks, brow furrowed. Poe whines in the back of his throat. He doesn't want to worry her, not with everything else that has happened.

"She was injured on the rescue mission, so she couldn’t come with us this trip." Poe pushes back against her hold until she presses her nails to his skin. "It was in a report, I think."

"It may not have gotten to me," Leia says softly. "I didn't realize."

Poe presses into her grip again, eyes fluttering shut. "S'okay, here now."

"That's right, you are." Leia runs her fingers through his hair, slowly but surely melting the tension out of his shoulders. "Your hair is getting long again."

"I could cut it, but you like it long," Poe offers. "It's not a vision problem."

Leia hums, and Poe can hear her smile. "A week or two more, then I'll cut it."

Poe's whine is desperate and needy and completely involuntary. Haircuts from Leia are the _best_ for everyone involved.

"Easy, love." She squeezes the nape of his neck. "What do you need from me right now? We've got a little while before I have to go back out there."

Poe lifts his head from her knee, wondering when he laid it there.

"Can I- with my mouth, I mean, can I-" He huffs. Words are hard.

"Use your words, Poe."

"Can I get you off with my mouth? Please?" Poe turns to press a kiss to her knee, ignoring the less-than-pleasant taste of regulation fabric. "I want to feel you, and just… not think, for a while."

"I think that can be arranged."

Leia uses her grip on his neck to move him back enough for her to slide her trousers and underwear down her legs. She sits to pull off her tunic, and Poe can't help but drool at the glory of his general in nothing but hairpins and a bra. The hairpins quickly follow her tunic, a curtain of gray-bronze hair falling around her shoulders.

"You're so beautiful," Poe whispers, sliding closer. "Let me-"

She spreads her legs, and Poe's words die in his throat. Her fingers curl into his hair again, tugging gently until he leans in.

"Go ahead, dear. Slowly, though. It takes me a minute to warm up these days."

Poe pinches her ankle for daring to insinuate that she's old, that's she's anything less than perfect. Forty-six is not old, not by a long shot, no matter what she says.

He guides her hips forward so he can press sucking kisses to her inner thighs, working marks into the spots that make her shiver, doubling back when she tightens her grip in his hair. 

"You're still a tease," Leia chides, fond. "Get to work, dear."

He may be young, but he's no idiot.

Poe presses a soft kiss to the apex of Leia's folds, barely grazing over her clit in the process. She slides her hand into his hair again, and he can't help but moan against her. It's easy to just keep kissing her, taking turns between her thighs and her vulva, teasing pecks mixed with deeper, more productive ones.

If it were someone else's vulva he was tending to-Jess, or Karé, or Tobias- he'd dive right in, tongue fucking them to drive them over the edge. Leia is different, needs a slower touch, an easier pace.

Once he's sure she's worked up, Poe gently spreads Leia's labia with his fingers, licking a slow line up toward her clit. She gasps when he reaches it, tightening her grip on his hair. Poe decides to take the hint and carefully slides the tip of his tongue around her clit.

"F-fuck, Poe, stop teasing," Leia says, breathless already. "Trust me, I'm warm enough."

Poe settles in to work her over, tongue working at her entrance as she grinds her clit against his nose. He slides a finger in when she starts getting more desperate, moving up to suck gently on her clit.

"One more, dear. I just need- fuck, one more."

Poe slides two fingers into the hot clutch of her on his next stroke, curling them _just_ right to help her toward the edge.

(He's probably imagining it, but the closer Leia gets to coming, the warmer he feels.)

He's hard as nails, cock throbbing forlornly between his legs, but Poe keeps his focus on Leia. He scissors his fingers on the next stroke, putting just a tiny hint of teeth to the flesh above the head of Leia's clit.

She comes harder than he expected, fist tightening in his hair as she clamps down around his fingers. Her moan is like a siren call, and it takes everything in him not to just come on the floor.

Leia slumps back in her chair, panting. Her grip in his hair doesn't loosen, and Poe is so turned on it hurts. She looks down at him, and he licks his lips unselfconsciously.  Her groan is one of the most beautiful sounds in the universe.

"How are you so good?" Leia asks, still breathless. It's rhetorical, as her grip in his hair is still too tight for him to form real words.

She eases up, and Poe's resulting whine is pathetic.

"Come up here, dear. Let me take care of you too." Leia pats her lap, and Poe carefully settles half on her and half on the chair so he doesn't crush her. "What do you need?"

"Kiss me?" Poe asks, eyes on her bitten-red lips.

Leia tugs him down enough to reach his lips, capturing his mouth in the sweetest, _dirtiest_ kiss. Poe is so distracted by her teeth tugging at his bottom lip that he doesn't notice her free hand moving toward his cock until she's gripping him.

"Won't take long," he warns, raspy and overwhelmed.

He can't fuck into her hand, not without falling off of her or breaking something or both. He has to hold still, to let her lead.

(Poe _loves_ letting Leia lead. More than he loves fucking her over the desk in her office, even.)

"I want to see you come," Leia says between kisses to that spot below the hinge of his jaw. "I've got you, it's okay."

Her thumb swipes over the head of his cock on the next stroke, and Poe is _gone_. He comes with his face buried in Leia's hair and his hands clutching her shoulders, her name on his lips.

By some miracle (and Poe isn't religious but Leia may just be that miracle), Poe doesn’t fall off of her lap in the process. He's still shaking as her hand slows, mind fucking blown by his best orgasm in weeks.

"You're so beautiful," Leia murmurs, kissing the corner of his lips, his jaw, his cheek. "You're so good for me, too. Always so good."

She wipes her hand on a towel she had tucked under her chair and cleans his stomach gently.

"How do you feel, Poe?"

"Good," Poe murmurs, tucking his head into her neck. "So good, like… damn. Like… so good."

Leia runs her fingers through his hair. "Let me know when the rest of your vocabulary returns. I want to talk about some things."

"M'kay." Poe's eyes flutter shut. "Gimme a minute."

"Take all the time you need."

…

Later that evening, Poe is called to command again- this time, by the Admiral. The Captain is standing at his side, and her smile is reassuring.

"You asked to see me, sir?"

Akbar nods, not looking up from his data pad. Finally, he turns his attention to Poe.

"Lt. Commander Dameron, I'm sure you've heard the rumors that Commander Tovar is being transferred to Gold Squadron, headed for the new base at Coyerti."

"There has been some discussion among the pilots, yes." Poe resists the urge to fidget with the straps on his jumpsuit. "Am I to assume the rumors are correct?"

Admiral Akbar's smile is still strange, even after all these years.

"Yes, they are. She is being reassigned, and her position as Black Leader will come available within the month." Akbar nods to his data pad. "You've been on the short list for promotion for six months now, and the position is yours if you want it. You come highly recommended, by Captain Akana, Commander Tovar and others."

"I- thank you, sir. It would be an honor."

The hairs on the back of his neck prickle, and Poe looks over to see Leia watching the holotank as Green Squad runs patrols. She looks up at him and smiles, eyes crinkling and teeth flashing. Poe feels warm all over.

_She's proud of me._

Poe preens at the silent praise.

Commander Dameron sounds pretty kriffing good to him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my writing and my taste in porn on tumblr [here.](theeloquentdecadent.tumblr.com)


End file.
